


Emperor's New Clothes

by CMS521



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Demons, Gen, Panic! at the Disco's music video for Emperor's New Clothes inspired this fic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/pseuds/CMS521
Summary: During the asset's stay at Hydra, he was put to good use. However, after spending so much time there, he definitely wasn't the same person anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i took this idea from the Panic! at the Disco music video for Emperor's New Clothes. Basically the idea is that with all the time bucky spent on ice, he sort of went to this purgatory place where he slowly became a demon, like Brendon did.

The first year with the arm wasn't that bad. It helped that he didn't remember much with all the wiping, but the scientists seemed optimistic about his performance for all the assignments given to him.

However, after the first time off the ice, the soldier noticed a greying of the skin around his new arm. It did not hinder his next few assignments so he did not mention it to his handlers.

The next time he was thawed, the time that they had him frozen had been longer than any other time. The soldier had some growths on his forehead that the handlers were concerned about. But, as the soldier taught spiderlings in the Red Room, he did not waver from his task. If anything, the handlers observed less hesitancy in his fighting. Some of the scientists were worried about what being on ice was doing to the soldier, but the handlers took it in stride, using this new malice to aid their next few moves in global politics.

One of the more recent attempts to use the soldier failed spectacularly. Yes, the soldier was more ruthless each time he came out of the ice, but he also seemed to be less easily controlled, requiring more wipes to put him into a compliant state. At the end of the assignment both the handlers and scientists agreed that it might be best to put the soldier on ice permanently.

Alexander Pierce watched as the inhuman creature called the soldier came to awareness. According to the original reports by the scientists who gave the soldier the arm, there had never been any sign of abnormality or inhuman qualities. Yet,now, Pierce watched as the grey-skinned creature awakened from the most recent round of wipes. The horns on his head had grown considerably since the last time the soldier has been wiped, so the device had needed adjustments before the scientists could wipe him. As the soldier opened his eyes, Pierce discovered a new otherworldly feature that had been added to the soldier’s appearance: his eyes now gleamed yellow, piercing through the soul over everyone who held his gaze.

At the end of the briefing, Pierce wondered how he even got the soldier to listen to him, let added phone go and fulfill the assignment. Later, as he died, Pierce would reflect that this was the moment the soldier had been lost to them.


End file.
